SMST 14: Hero Unlimited Next!
by ocramed
Summary: Sailor Moon continues her role as a member of the Justice League Unlimited! Story begins with Season 3 of JLU. This is a sequel to SMST: HERO UNLIMITED. DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**SMST: Hero Unlimited Next! 1 –By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek", "JLU" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-fusion story.**

**Special note: With the season two of "Justice League Unlimited" starting, I felt that it was time to see what Lady Usashinko ("Sailor Moon") Rantsu is doing. But don't worry, I will still be working "SMST: Hero Unlimited", so don't worry about THAT.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 1**

**

* * *

**

**2006 CE: Jubaan District (Tokyo, Japan).**

"Yahoo!"

Sailor Moon (aka "Usagi Tsukino") was flying all over town, as she enjoyed the sights.

"Wait up, Usako!" Tuxedo Mask (aka "Mamoru Chiba") says, as he desperately tried to keep up. For the past few weeks, 'Moon was teaching 'Mask how to fly. For the past few months, Usagi and Mamoru have been dating one another, trying to see they were meant to be, but not really rushing things. Mamoru still had to deal with a lot of Usagi's baggage…Ranma Saotome being an issue…but he is willing to deal with things on a case-by-case basis.

Sailor Moon giggled, as she arced backwards and floated by 'Mask's left side.

"Don't worry, Mamo-chan," 'Moon says. "If you fall, I'll catch ya!"

"Very funny!"

Just then, 'Moon's Justice League Unlimited communicator, built into her broach, signaled and lit up.

"Sailor Moon here," 'Moon says. "What's up, J'onn?"

"We got word that Lex Luther escaped from prison," the Martian Manhunter says.

"So, what does this have to do with me?"

"The last member of 'Black Hawk' believes that Luther and a few his 'colleagues' are making an impromptu stop on Black Hawk Island, so formal request for 'League aid has been made. And YOU have yet to fulfill your duty roster fulfillment."

"J'onn, babe, you KNOW that I've been on an…extended vacation."

"Taking time from what happened to you last year is one thing; going on those mating rituals with Mr. Mamoru Chiba for weeks on end is another."

Tuxedo Mask was about to ask something, but 'Moon shushed him.

"Fine, J'onn. Tell me what to do."

"Hawkgirl is leading the mission, and is on her way to the island with Flash and Fire. Pick up 'Wild Horse' while you're at it, since HE needs to fulfill his mission parameters as well."

"Understood, J'onn. Sailor Moon OUT."

With a sigh, 'Moon turns to her boyfriend.

"Look, I got business to take care of," 'Moon says, as she wraps her arms around Tuxedo Mask. "And when I get back, WE can take care of OUR 'business'."

With that, the two heroes shared an intimate kiss.

"Ta," 'Moon says, as she places her left index and forefinger to her forehead…and disappears.

Tuxedo Mask will never get used to Sailor Moon's various tricks.

And then, he remembered something:

He was still high in the air, and he has yet to figure out a way to get down smoothly.

"Help?"

ZIP! ZIP!

"Well, we're here," said Ranma ("Magnificent Kamen") Saotome, as he wore his "Men-in-Black" outfit and shades, which he usually wore on "field missions". "Man, this place takes me back."

In spite of his apparent age, Ranma was an immortal warrior whose sole mission is to protect "the Moon Princess", either as "The Magnificent Kamen" (which includes his alternate "royal knight" outfit) or as "Sailor Helios". He had other guises he could wear (such as his Green Lantern role), but those guises would affect whatever balance there was vis-à-vis the time stream.

Speaking of which, since the Green Lantern Corp and the Guardians of the Universe know of Ranma as a member of the GLC in the 24th1/2 century, there has been a debate in whether or not he should have any dealings with the GLC of the present century. In fact, with the GLC restarting, the Guardians were wondering if both Ranma and Usagi (who originally received HER Green Lantern power ring and battery as a gift for saving Oa that one time) should help rebuild the GLC, since they were experienced wielders of the Oan's "gifts".

Besides, Ranma preferred to utilize his own potent power without the need for a ring, and he avoids using the ring out of fear of contaminating the timeline.

"Yep," 'Moon says," as she sniffed the air. Her senses were razor sharp to a inhuman degree. "You smell that?"

Ranma sniffed the air as well.

"Three people…one of them is Lex Luther-"

BOOM!

Three "old school" iron giants-types trudged forward, intending to attack the duo.

"After you?" Ranma smiled.

"Thank you," Sailor Moon says.

The two went to town.

Ranma ran forward, and jumped over a thrown fist. He reached the head of the robot, and-

BAM!

- And smashed it into its body, effectively rendering it useless.

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon takes aim with her "handgun", which was nothing more than 'Moon forming a handgun gesture with her right hand.

"Moon Crescent BEAM!"

ZAP!

'Moon's attack vaporized her enemy robot's head.

"That's that," Ranma said, as he lugged his enemy to 'Moon. "I can't believe how hard these things were back when we were part of the JSA and the All-Stars."

There was still some sorting out in both Ranma's and Usagi's memories of the timeline. One thing was clear was that they have experienced multiple eras; in one timeline, there was a "Justice Society of America" and the "All-Stars Squadron", a team formed during the Second World War. However, those teams have never existed, if the history books were to believe. The changes have gotten a lot worst, especially in light of the Justice League. There used to be the "Justice League of America", which formed in the early 1960s. Now, known simply as the "Justice League", this team had formed very recently, though for the very same reason (i.e. a "Martian invasion"). Now, the Justice League has become the "Justice League Unlimited", which has incorporated heroes and teams from all stripes, including those who would have been part of the older teams.

In the end, the "Moon Princess" and the Chaos Factor took it all in strides, since they just KNEW that the time line will change anyway, and only those closest in relations to Usagi and Ranma will realize the changes along with the two of them.

On this particular day, Ranma and Usagi will have to help out the last member of the Black Hawks, a covert team of airmen who fought against the Adolph Hitler's war machine. They remembered them from the old timeline, when they had teamed up together. However, only Usagi remembered them from the NEW timeline, when, while returning home from a deep space mission, she and the Justice League (sans Batman and the Flash, since they was doing something else at the time) were caught in a temporal wake. Somehow, Vandal Savage had altered the timeline, where he had deposed Adolph Hitler as the ruler of 1930s Germany. The team had the unfortunate duty of deposing Savage and restore Hitler's power, all in an effort to restore the correct timeline. And it was from that adventure that Usagi knew Chuck from the old Blackhawks team.

"Take a look at this," Ranma says, as he popped up the hatch of the droid. "Looks exactly like Luther's handiwork."

"Yeah, it is," 'Moon replied.

Suddenly, they heard an explosion from the far-side of the island.

"Let's go!" Ranma says, as he and Usagi took off.

Meanwhile, mechanical sharks, octopi and birds were attacking Hawkgirl, the Brazilian "Fire" and the Flash. They were having a slight problem with them.

"Damn it, where is Sailor Moon!" Hawkgirl fumed, as she smashed yet another droid.

"I don't know, Hawkgirl," Flash says, as he vibrates his hand into the machines, in order to vibrate them into pieces. "We seem to be doing pretty well."

"I would rather that we do better," said Fire, as she had slag another droid.

Suddenly, two blurs moved about the droids, and then stopped.

"There you are!" Hawkgirl says. "So you here to FINALLY help?"

"Already did," 'Moon smirked.

As if on cue, the remaining droids fell apart.

"Wow," Fire says.

"An atomic screw-driver does a body good," Ranma said, as he waved his Time Lord instrument.

"How are you two so fast?" Flash asks. "Did you get touched by the 'Speed Force' or something?"

"Or something," 'Moon says.

Just then, Chuck comes from his hiding place. Being not as spry as he used to be had forced him to take cover.

"Ah, Sailor Moon," says Chuck. "Glad that you can make it."

"Wouldn't miss the party, Chuck-kun."

The combined team makes its way to the headquarters, where they confronted-

"Lex Luthor," Hawkgirl says. "What are you doing here?"

"Making a withdrawal, of course," Luthor replies with a smirk. He then notices Sailor Moon, who was still sporting two tiny "Braniac" symbol on her left and right cheeks. They were acquired when Lex and Braniac and merged as one being, and had attempted to absorb Sailor Moon as a way of taking over the universe in one fell swoop. Thanks to the Flash, 'Moon was freed, but had absorbed Lex and Braniac's knowledge and strength. Now, only Braniac's consciousness exists in the mind of a now-powerless Luthor

She's right there! Luthor thought. We should take her now!

_Not yet, Lex. The Moon Princess will de dealt with in due time._

"Besides," Luthor continues. WE have what we want…but that doesn't mean we can't still give you a hard time. Gentlemen?"

Dr. Polaris, the SECOND master of magnetisms, after Magneto, tapped into the iron within everyone's blood to immobilize our heroes.

"GAH!" Ranma said, as he was pinned to the ground.

Hawkgirl flew out of the area, while Fire converted her body to a living flame; the Flash had run out of the area.

The Key used his device to open a gate way to an endless void, which sucked 'Moon inside.

"Help-!"

"Sailor Moon!" Ranma cried.

"I got you, buddy," Flash says, as he moved forward fast enough to punch Dr. Polaris.

POW!

Freed, Ranma got up, turned to face The Key and cracked his knuckles.

"Bring back Sailor Moon…or else."

"You are nothing but a normal human," the Key sneered. "What can you-"

WOOSH!

-do?"

The Key realized that his outfit and equipment was in Ranma's hand.

"How-?"

"Me to know and you to find out. Now?"

"Just…break my weapon."

"Gladly," Ranma says, as he snapped the Key's key gun.

Sailor Moon spilled out. Strangely, her hair was stark white, while her costume was worse for wear, patched only this and that. She looked like something out of a "Heavy Metal" cover (i.e. with skins of animals, breastplate, bracelets around the ankle and arm, feathers interwoven around her head like a crown…and was bare-footed). 'Moon seemed a bit more lean and tanned, and her facial markings were even more prominent.

"Wha-?" 'Moon began, as she raised her spear in defense. "Where am I? Where's Morgan?"

"It's me, Ranma!" Ranma said, as he rushed over to "Savage" Sailor Moon.

"R-Ranma?"

"Yeah, I forced the Key into bringing you back from…wherever."

"Oh," 'Moon says, as she collected herself. "That's right, this is Blackhawk Island."

"We better get out of here, so that we let the others take care of things."

'Moon nodded.

Later…

Luthor and his team were able to make their escape, by causing the island itself to self-destruct. Luckily, Chuck was able to deactivate before it blew up.

With the crisis over, everyone who knew the Blackhawks paid their respects.

"So…where did you end up?" Ranma asks, as he gets a spare blanket to cover up his ex-wife.

"I was in some savage land at the center of the universe. You remember the Hollow World, right?"

"Yeah. We went there to stop one of Doc Savage's arch-nemesis from using as a base of operations."

"Well…I was there again. And it was during a war with Demos the Sorcerer and his allies. And I was there for twenty years before you got me out. We have got back to find out what happened to Morgan and my daughter!"

Ranma merely nods. The last thing he wanted to deal with is the idea that Usagi had another life. So he moved on the next subject.

"Well, you do know that the way to the Underground Kingdoms is hard access, since that world essentially exist on a separate plane."

Usagi nods in understanding. She'll use whatever resource there is to her disposal, but she needs to know if Morgan and her daughter was okay.

A week later… 

"HA!" Sailor Moon said, as she "clocked" the head of "Dr. Diehard", a member of the sadistic group known as "The Extremists". Dr. Diehard was yet another "master of magnetism" bent on conquering the world, and had tried to use Earth's nuclear arsenal to hold the planet hostage. Dr. Diehard's team included the feral "Tracer", who was fighting the equally feral "Vixen", "Gorgon", who takes delight in using the tentacles on his head to inflict massive pain and suffering, "Dreamslayer", a fire-headed sorcerer who's magics were potent on their own, and then there was "Lord Havok", a super-soldier-like experiment gone horribly wrong, who was forced to done armor to hide his disfigurement. With 'Moon was Batman, Vixen, as stated, Green Lantern and Hawkgirl.

"I am a master of magnetisms, girl," Dr. Diehard sneered.

"And I am the master of the cosmos, fool!" 'Moon sneered, as she reversed the polarity of Direhard's power. "You know only know of ONE force of nature…electromagnetisms. I know all FIVE forces!"

"'Five'? I thought there was only four!"

"It's called the Grand Unification Theory…look it up!"

Suddenly, Diehard was cut-off from his power source….

"Ah!"

Idiot, 'Moon thought to herself, as she willed that gravity be less than 1.0 (one being the measure of Earth's gravity in relations to other celestial bodies) so that Diehard would not fall to his death.

By the way, Usagi only knew about the GUT from being in the future, which was standard practice for those who were in the Sciences or Engineering. After all, how can you create a stable warp field if you don't know how the universe works? And it was from there that her understanding of the universe has grown by leaps and bounds, as both a scientist and a mystic. And in both cases, Usagi knew by instinct, no longer by rote, how to break down a "problem" to discover a "solution". Add to Brainiac's knowledge and strength, with Luthor's cunning and drive, Usagi was frightened at what she was evolving into. It was the love of her friends and family that kept grounded spiritually. She wondered if this was how the Q got started in their evolution; it certainly explained their attitudes towards "lesser" species. Already, Usagi was becoming impatient with those who were not "intellectual". Luckily, she had to remind herself that, at one point, SHE wasn't an intellectual at one point in time herself.

Later, after the Extremists were placed in custody…

"Usagi, you okay?" Batman asked. He and Superman were the closest in their relationship to the Moon Princess.

"I'm fine," 'Moon replied. "It's just that I've been trying to locate the Hollow World, but I've been having no such luck."

Batman knew, based upon what the action-reports has told him, that Usagi lived like a savage barbarian in some mythic land. From what he could deduced, The Key had sent Usagi to a random dimension; in this case, Usagi wound up in the Hollow World (also called the Underground Kingdom), bypassing whatever mechanism that normally keeps that realm hidden. He also noticed a slight brutality and Earthy-ness in his old friend. Sailor Moon's ruthlessness in dealing with the Extremists (!) was an example of this.

At least her blond locks were coming back.

"I'm sure that you will find the Hollow Earth…someday."

'Moon merely nods her head.

"Shayera Hol?"

Everyone turns to see a rugged, dark-haired man who makes Indiana Jones looks like a 98 lb weakling.

"Yes?" Hawkgirl replies.

"My name is Carter Hall…and we need to talk about our destiny…together!"

Usagi immediately recognized the man as the original "Hawkman", from her old memories. Was this the same man?

"Another 'old memory'?" Batman asks quietly.

'Moon merely nods her reply. She then turns to Batman.

"I got to go," 'Moon says. "Let me know what goes down."

And with that, she teleports back to Japan.

When Usagi re-emerged, she appeared in her apartment. Officially, according to the "new" timeline, Usagi had graduated in the year 1997, went on to college at the University of Tokyo for four years (as an Economics major), followed by four more years overseas at the Harvard's School of Business (as a MBA and DBA major) and Law (a JD degree) in the United States. Having completed her studies, Usagi returned to her home in Japan, where she took a job working for Nabiki Tendo's "start-up" company in Information Technology, since Usagi did have a background in computer science and networking.

Unofficially, Usagi had used her other identity as "Lady Usashinko Rantsu" to get the Mishma Zaibatsu to provide the initial investment in Nabiki's company, as a favor to Ranma. Furthermore, a doppelganger of hers, USAF Lt/Col Dr. Serena O'Hare, is off gallivanting across the universe, having only briefly returned to Earth recently to give a briefing to her superiors within the USAF Space Command.

**(A/N: See "SMST: The Galactic Far-Gate Affair" for further details. Check it out!)**

At any rate, life was pretty good. She was still in touch with her Sailor Scouts and affiliated allies, and her future daughter Renee is coming into her own as "Neo-Sailor Moon", who frequently visits her and Mamoru from time-to-time. And best of all, her mortal parents Kenjiro and Ikuko are happy with being new parents twin kindergarten students (Ken and Irene). Usagi figured that her mother probably wanted to avoid the "empty-nest" syndrome a bit longer.

As for her personal life, besides having a healthy relationship with her boyfriend Mamoru and her ex-husband Ranma, she is still in contact with Ami (who is a civilian scientist with the secretive American operation known as "Project: Stargate", thanks to being an intern with the equally secretive "Project: Quantum Leap" and "Project: Backstep"), Rei (who has taken up the duties of a Shinto shrine maiden full time, while pursuing a part-time day-time soap acting gig), Makoto (who went off to Europe to train as a chef, returned to open her own restaurant in Juuban, and is a frequent participant on the television show called "Iron Chef"), and Minako is a television news anchor (with Luna and Artemis the Guardian Cats living with her). Michiru is still a professional violinist, while Haruka is still a professional racecar driver. Their adopted daughter Hotaru lives with the Tsukino family (with "cousin" Renee), as begins her freshman year at the Nikomi Institute of Technology.

Setsuna decided to take a few years off by going off on a well-deserved vacation in her ancient homeland in Greece.

As Usagi showered to prepare herself for bed, she wondered if she made the right decision in preventing Mamoru from suggesting that they live together. Fact of the matter is that she was traditional in that if she was to live together with anyone, it was to be married. And quite frankly, she liked having her independence. Besides, with the two of them being immortal, why rush things? Still, she was still feeling the affects of her time-lost adventure, being the proverbial "Savage" Sailor Moon, as Ranma had called her. She had a lover, which resulted in a daughter being born.

"Man, my name is appropriate enough," Usagi smirked. She did wonder why she could still reproduce after being alive for thousands of years, since the normal female anatomy limits reproduction capabilities significantly. Then again, she was anything BUT normal.

And then there was the thing with Carter Hall. No doubt, he has return to reclaim in lost bride, from the looks of thing. Of course, Shayera was never the warm and fuzzy type, no matter what the incarnation, she will have to wait and see how THAT project turns out.

A few days later, at the JLU Metro-Embassy… "Hey, guys," 'Moon says, as she steps off the elevator, and entered the central hub. Ever since the fiasco with concerning CADMUS, the JLU has taken great pains in redeeming itself in the eyes of the public. Having an Earth-bound embassy would help in this regard. "Hey, Shayera, you're looking good." Shayera was decked out in a dress that enhanced her sex appeal. "Yeah, well, these two clowns seem to think Carter Hall is a creep," Hawkgirl says with attitude. "He has a website devoted to YOU, Hawkgirl," Batman says. "Look, all I'm saying is that you should be careful," John ("Green Lantern") Stewart says. "I can take care of myself, you know!" Shayera says. "I'm going, and you can't stop me!" With that, Hawkgirl leaves the central hub in a huff. "Hmmm," Sailor Moon muses. "You know, I'm pretty hungry. Come on, Bruce, let's eat." "But…you just got here!" John says. "Who's going to monitor the station?" "I got the person that would just LOVE doing this." Twenty minutes later… "So, you remember everything, right?" 'Moon says. "Yeah, yeah," says Sailor Helios. "I don't see how I have to do this AS 'Sailor Helios', you know." "Hey, you're the one who registered as two separate heroes. So 'Sailor Helios' has to fulfill her quota. So THERE!" "Fine, whatever. Just GO!" 

"Thanks, Ranchan!" Usagi said, as she gave Ranma-chan a deep kiss…just as Fire and her friend Ice enters the central hub.

"Oh, my!" said Ice, who, being from Scandinavia, could generate ice-based affects.

"Wow," said the Brazilian hero. "I didn't know Sailor Moon was into girls!"

A few hours later, Shayera and Carter make it to a crypt underneath an Egyptian pyramid. Unknown to both of them, they were being followed by a criminal known as "The Shadow Thief". He made his move just as Carter Hall revealed him self to be-

"I am 'Hawkman'," Carter says, as he dons of pair of fake wings and a harness made from "Nth Metal", and alloy that Hawkgirl's mace was made from. In effect, Carter can fly. "You and I are previous lovers from a past life."

And Hawkman begins his tale about a pair of Thanagarians who came to Earth accidentally, and helped to create a new civilization.

"Look, I don't know what you are talking about, but I am NOT your past life. That artifact that gave you those images is for Thanagarians, not for humans."

"Well, THIS human doesn't care…as long as I get the prize!" said a voice.

Just then, a shapeless, living "shadow" appears.

"Call me…'the Shadow Thief'!"

The 'Thief splits in two, and begins to attack the pair.

"Get down!" Hawkgirl says as she tried to use her mace to pound the villain. However, the villain's intangible form proved to be nuisance. The pair of shadows managed to overwhelm Hawkman and Hawkgirl. Once the two secured…

"Tell me how to get into the crypt…or SHE dies!" Shadow Thief says, as he pressed talons into Shayera's face.

"Ah!" Shayera screamed.

"Don't!" Hawkman cries out. "I'll…tell."

"No, don't!" Hawkgirl says.

"I…must," says Carter, as he activates the opening of the crypt proper.

Sure enough, a Thanagarian ship was inside, and intact.

"Wow," Hawkgirl says.

Carter looked around, expecting the golems, Thanagarian robots, to have struck at this point. But…they didn't.

"What's wrong?" Hawkgirl asks.

"I'm not sure," Carter says. "SOMETHING should have happened by now."

The Shadow Thief, seeing the treasure room, rushed forward to claim his prize.

"I don't think so!" said a voice.

Shadow Thief turned around to see Sailor Moon holding up a fancy hand-vacuum.

"YOU expect to stop me?"

"Yep," Usagi says, as she activated the vacuum device…

SUCK!

"Ah-!"

A short time later… 

"Well, that's that," Sailor Moon says, as she holds up the jar containing the Shadow Thief. "Thank dimensional science!"

"How did-?" Carter says.

"I knew a short-cut," Usagi says. "I was here when Karter and Shayera died and was buried, a long time ago. I AM an immortal time-traveler, by the way."

"Why didn't you stop the Shadow Thief earlier?" Hawkgirl demanded.

"We needed to see how this 'Thief operated," Batman says, as he rubbed his sore shoulder.

"And Bats was kind enough to be the guinea-pig, while I determined a way to combat the 'Thief's capabilities."

"So…you believe me? That I am Shayera's true love?" Hawkman says.

Usagi sighed.

"Hawkman…Carter…you can't force anyone to be your true love…especially where Shayera is concerned."

"HEY!" Hawkgirl fumed.

"She's right, you know," Batman says. "You can't force love on anyone."

Hawkman nods his head.

"Then…I'll be Shayera's friend."

"Gee, thanks a lot!" Hawkgirl replies.

At Sailor Moon's suggestion, the Thanagarian tomb was resealed. Using Earth elemental magic, 'Moon covered the area in a mound of sand and dirt and then changed the landmarks to prevent anyone from locating the Tomb of the Hawks.

Later, back in Japan… 

Usagi was looking over the nighttime skyline of Downtown Tokyo. The Mishma Zaibatsu owned many of the surrounding buildings, so getting an apartment, as a single woman, was no problem.

BEEP!

Already attuned to the electromagnetic spectrum, Usagi could tell that Mamoru was leaving a phone message. She then places her fingers on the right side of her face, tapping directly into the link.

"Mamoru?"

"Oh, Usagi," replied Mamoru. "I was about to leave a message."

"Um…could you come on over? I would like to have some company tonight."

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sailor Moon: Hero Unlimited Next! 2 – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek", "JLU" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 2**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Tokyo, Japan.**

Ever since the 1960s, giant monster sightings have been the norm in Tokyo. Still, when they DO show up, the UN Space Patrol assist the JSDF in combating their visitors. On the occasion that they haven't made it on the scene just yet, the Sailor Scouts, the Nerima Wrecking Crew and other heroes living in Japan deal with the monsters (as well as other nuisances). However, when the turtle monster known as "Gamera" rolled into town, it was during a "We Love Supergirl" convention in Juuban. So…

BAM!

"Righteous!" Supergirl said, as she laid out the creature. She was still getting used to her knew costume, which was modeled after Superman's blue/red color scheme. It was her way of showing the world that she was growing up.

"Humph!" said the star-spangled heroine "Stargirl", as she blasted Gamera in Tokyo Bay with her "cosmic rod". "You ain't so hot…"

"Well, things are going to get hotter if that turtle lights up," said the armored STRIPE, as he evacuated a few busses out of the way.

"WHATever, Pat," Stargirl smirks.

"I'm in position," said 'Lantern, as he created a tube for Gamera to be funneled in. AT this point, the monster had taken to the skies, by shooting flames while spinning around like a top.

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon, who was emceeing the convention, aimed her hand, which 'Moon used to form a "finger gun" gesture, took aim. The trick was to allow Gamera to hover aboard a specially prepared tanker that is used to hold giant monsters.

"Steady," 'Moon said to herself. "Steady…"

"Now!" 'Lantern yelled, as Gamera exited the funnel.

"Moon Crescent BEAM!"

ZAP!

POW!

Having scored a direct hit, 'Moon watched Gamera plummet into the tanker. Supergirl then swooped over to shut the tanker's giant doors shut, while STRIPE activated the gasses within the tanker. The gasses were harmless, and would be used to knock the creature out. It will be then taken back to Monster Island very shortly.

"Man, that was great," said Supergirl, as she landed near the convention hall, where her fans, dressed similar to that of her old costume, met the "Girl of Steel" for autographs.

"Feh, look at her," Stargirl smirked. "She ain't so special-"

KICK!

"OW!"

A ten-year-old girl had kicked her.

"Don't talk about my idol, meanie!" said the girl, before running back to her fellow Supergirl fans.

"Heeheehee," STRIPE says.

"What are you laughing at?" Stargirl says.

"Well, it was funny," 'Lantern says.

"Yeah, never get in the way of a 'otaku'," 'Moon giggled. "They're dangerous!"

"Grrrrr!"

Shortly there after, Stargirl, STRIPE, Sailor Moon, Green Lantern and Supergirl took a Alpha-class 'Javelin' to the Hall of Justice in Metropolis. It was actually Sailor Moon's, but since Supergirl needed to be rated for flight status, 'Moon felt that she could use as much of the practice as possible. After all, she was a certified flight instructor.

Now in mid-flight…

"Okay, Kara," 'Moon said, as she adjusted her headset. "Just take it nice and easy."

The Javelin made a course correction, as it began its "polar flight" plan. Flying over the polar ice caps in the north is the shortest route between Tokyo and Metropolis.

"Like she needs to learn how to fly…" Stargirl pouted.

"Courtney, all members of the Justice League need to be certified," STRIPE says. "And as soon as you are old enough, you'll get the training as well."

"WHATever…"

"Usagi, I'm getting some weird readings," 'Lantern said. "And I've already recalibrated the instrument panel to compensate for the magnetic pole."

"I'm having trouble steering," Kara says.

SHOOM!

The Javelin hit some invisible barrier, while being pulled down into a big hole in the artic that wasn't there previously.

"'Lantern, re-enforced the hull!" 'Moon says, as she takes the helm. "We're going down-!"

The Javelin goes straight down for miles, until it pops up in a hollowed section of the Earth that expanded for thousands of miles all around. The sudden shift in the center of gravity had an interesting effect on the Javelin…

CRASH!

"Owie," Usagi said, as she and her crewmates adjusted themselves. "Well, any landing that you can walk away from is a good one."

"Stop making excuses," 'Lantern smirked. "Let's see where we are…"

Everyone managed to leave the wrecked Javelin.

"Now, what?" Stargirl says. Then, she notices how tired Kara is. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I think…" Supergirl says.

"Pat, what's the damaged?" 'Lantern asks.

"Serviceable, but it will take some time to repair," STRIPE says.

"You got that?" 'Lantern says, after he turns to face Sailor Moon. "'Moon?"

Sailor Moon was transfixed on the tiny sun that was shining the entire valley.

"'Moon, are you okay?"

"We're here…we're in the Hollow World."

"What?"

'Moon turns around with a broad smile.

"This is 'Skataris'!"

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sailor Moon: Hero Unlimited Next! 3 – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek", "JLU" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 3**

**

* * *

**

**"In the savage world of Skartaris, life is a constant struggle for survival. Here, beneath an unblinking orb of eternal sunlight, one simple law prevails: if you let your guard down for an instant you will soon be very dead."**

**A Skartarian saying.**

**3**

**Location: Skartaris, "The Hollow Earth".**

"Yah!" said Sailor Moon, as she lunged forward with her sword. Her Sailor fuku was decked with breastplate armor, helmet (with nose guard and chrome feathers on both sides), gray cloak and shield. The tip of her blade plunged into the gullet of the latest attacker.

"Argh!" said the lizard man, as it fell to the ground.

The last of the attacker knelt on the ground, cow-towing.

"Please, mi' lady!" said the lizard man. "Spare my life!"

"I will spare thy life…to a take a message to thy demonic lord, Lord Deimos. Now, be off!"

"Th-thank you-!"

Usagi sighed, as she sheaths her sword. It was a fabled rune sword called "The Sword of Atlantis", which was powered by the combined donated fragments from the life forces of Persephone, Demeter and Hecate and forged in Atlantis by Lord Hermes Trismegistus (the avatar of Thoth and Hermes/Mercury). It was indestructible, was sharp enough to cleave atoms, and possessed a number of "gifts" that makes it a priceless artifact, including full sentience. Thus, Usagi called dubbed her sword with the name "Cynthia", which is one of numerous names that her cousin Lady Artemis, the "present" Olympian goddess of the Moon and hunt, has.

"Ah," 'Moon said to herself, as the godling stretched her limbs. "Surely, this day has been good."

"Usagi, if you can stop acting like a Norse goddess for a moment, can you help me with this fuselage?" Green Lantern says dryly.

"Yes, why are you talking that way?" STRIPE says, as the armored man began the repairs on the Javelin.

"Oh, just getting into character," 'Moon says, as she took off her helmet, and shook her hair back into its usual hairstyle. "So, what's the problem?"

"I need help reconnecting these wires."

"That's all?" "Moon says, as she takes out a capsule. "Here."

'Moon throws it down to the ground.

POP!

A small droid that looks like a trashcan with a dome on its head, and blue trim, appears. It then began to chirp.

"Hello, R2," Usagi says. "Go and help Green Lantern and STRIPE."

The droid chirps in response, and begins to assists the men.

"Wait a minute," STRIPE begins. "Is that…?"

"Don't bother asking," 'Lantern says. "I've stopped understanding my team-mate a LONG time ago."

"Look, I'm going to see how Kara is doing with her exercises. Ta!"

Usagi hops and skips to where Supergirl is sitting on a boulder, meditating. With her was Stargirl, who was floating on her star rod.

"This is amusing to watch," Stargirl smirks.

"Shut up!" Supergirl replied. "If this…weakness didn't get to me, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Hi, girls," Usagi said.

"Hey, Sailor Moon," Supergirl and Stargirl replies together.

"How's it going?"

"Bad," Supergirl says. "I can't seem to do that trick you mentioned."

"Well, I'm sure you'll get it right sooner or later. Come, while the guys repair the Javelin, let's go on a scouting mission."

"Yay!"

As Sailor Moon, Supergirl and Stargirl trudged through the forest, more lizard men attacked them. However…

"Leave the mother of my child alone!" said a man (whose long and beard was white) dressed a tiger-striped loincloth, wore a helmet with a pair of wings attached to the side of the head and had a sword strapped to his back, and a .44 revolver on his side. He then brought out both weapons, and attacked…along with his men.

"Morgan-san…" Usagi said wistfully.

"Wow," Stargirl says. "I never had a hunky guy fighting for me like a barbarian."

The fight, while brutal, was short-lived…more so when Green Lantern and STRIPE, who were searching for the women, came upon the scene.

Later, while on the way to Shamballa, the capital of Skartaris…

"Usagi," Travis Morgan, also known as "The Warlord", says. Travis was original a USAF reconnaissance pilot who had gotten trapped in the same effect that took down the Javelin to the Hollow Earth. Since the Hollow Earth existed in a separate time frame, Travis was older than he should have been. The same thing had happened to Usagi, when she found herself in the Hollow Earth, where she lived for a long time. "When you disappeared in Deimos' trap, I had thought that you were done for."

"I was actually recalled back to my proper time and place, Morgan-san," Usagi said. "I tried to find the 'Hollow Earth', but, as you know, it's always 'shifting'."

"Shifting?" Green Lantern asks.

"The Hollow Earth is actually a dimensional plane of the Earth itself. Think about it. How is it that this entire 'world' is able to support life, when, technically the depths alone would make things around uninhabitable?"

"Interesting…"

"Here we are," Morgan says.

"What…happened?" Usagi said, as she steps down from her steed. She was expecting the towering, crystalline spires of the city. Instead, she was seeing chard ruins. All the inhabitants dotted around the landscape in makeshift tents, all prepared to make a final stand.

"Deimos' doing," said a voice.

Usagi turned to see a silver-haired woman dressed like a sorceress (i.e. slinky dress and an ethereal aura).

"Hello, mother," said the woman.

"Cindy!"

"Aye," said the woman, as she hugged her mother. "My spell was successful in getting opening a gateway between this world and your world."

"That's how I was able to find you," Travis says.

Meanwhile…

"My goodness," Supergirl says, as she looks about. She hated feeling so powerless with so much suffering present."

Stargirl turns to STRIPE.

"We should do something."

"We will, we will."

"Usagi, come," Travis says. "Let us consult with the wise men…"

All went to the makeshift complex that the war council was headquartered in. Unfortunately, the closer the group got, the weaker Supergirl became.

"I…I don't feel so good…"

Just then, Usagi, who was feeling slightly weakened (thanks to the fact that she bore Kal-El's child at one point), realized something, just as the doors of the vault that houses both the war council and the artifact that allows the Hollow World to exist:

Kryptonite.

A large amount of Kryptonite, which was the size of a house, was the artifact that allows life to exist in the Hollow World. It was situated on a rune device that acts as a generator. That generator is what provides life throughout the entire realm.

"'Lantern!" Usagi yelled. "Cover Kara up!"

"On it!" 'Lantern replied, as he used his power ring to create a shield.

Usagi then closed the door to the vault.

"I'm sorry, Kara! I forgot about the kryptonite."

"You forgot!" Kara exclaimed.

"Yes."

"Oh."

After that fiasco, a war council was called into session, stating what to do next. According to the were-cats, who served as scouts and spies, Deimos had teamed up with outsiders, by summoning their help. When these outsiders were described, Usagi frowned.

"Those two sound familiar…" Usagi commented.

"They should be, because it sounds like this Deimos character summoned 'Silver Banshee' and 'Metallo'," 'Lantern says.

"Great," Supergirl says. "Just what I need: a villain who is a cyborg powered by Kryptonite!"

"Not to worry," Stargirl says, as she pats her rival on her shoulder. "I'll protect ya!"

"Grrrr!"

Soon after, it was learned Deimos, Silver Banshee (who sported a facial tattoo of a skull) and the super-powered Metallo charged into battle. STRIPE and 'Lantern would provide the heavy lifting, while Sailor Moon and Stargirl take point with the Warlord and his men.

"I hate being useless!" Supergirl laments, as she sits with Cindy, who was preparing to erect a defense barrier.

"Well, you can help protect me, while I do my thing," Cindy said, as she prepared her symbolism.

"I guess so…"

Outside…

"…And Deimos may take our lives, but he will never take our FREEDOM!" Sailor Moon roared, as she trotted back and forth on her stead.

"YAY!" yelled the assembled crowd.

"Remind me to take away her 'Braveheart' DVD," 'Lantern dryly.

"Yeah, you're right about THAT," STRIPE replies.

"People of Skartaris," the Warlord says, as he mounts his steed. "We ride to VICTORY!"

Soon, the battle was joined. The lizard-men charged forward. However, Sailor Moon's focus was the deadly Silver Banshee, whose scream literally sucked the life out of her victims.

"Now, feel mi wrath, Sailor Moon!" said the Scottish-born villain. "SKRREEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Sailor Moon felt her life slipping away, as she began to weaken. It was as if she was aging at a faster rate. Luckily, 'Moon had a trick up her sleeve.

"Oh yeah? Why don't YOU feel my wrath! Feel the wrath of the 'Lion's Roar'! YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!"

The "Lion's Roar" was an ancient Chinese martial arts technique that was specially tailored for the overbearing housewife. And the effect was comparable to Black Canary's "Sonic Cream" in some ways.

Anyway, 'Moon delivered a force that literally knocked 'Banshee's socks off…and blew her away.

"Aieeeeeeee-!"

"King Kong got nuthin' on me!"

'Lantern had sweat-drops from what he had just learned..

"…"

The battle turned around, even when Metallo had managed to make it to the kryptonite. He had managed to pierce Cindy's defensive grids, using the Teen Titan hero's "Sonic Blast" to do so. There was only Supergirl left.

"Feh," Metallo says, as he fake skin was peeling off. "You know that Kryptonians are vulnerability."

"It doesn't matter," Kara says, as she struggled to wield her sword. "I'll…stop you!"

Kara took a swing of her sword, and whacked away, only to be knocked back.

"Is that all that you got, little girl?"

"I…I…"

Believe in yourself… 

Huh? Kara thought to herself. What's that?

_Kara, you are more than your powers. Believe that you can do this for the good of all._

How?

Focus your energies into a singular vision. A singular VISION… 

"Say good-bye, Supergirl!" Metallo says, as he charged towards Supergirl.

"NO!" Kara says, as a burst of heat left her eyes.

FWOOSH!

"Ahhhhhhh-!" Metallo yelled, as he was smashed into a wall.

"Did it…" Kara says, as she nearly collapsed, only to be caught by Stargirl.

"I got you," Stargirl says, as she caught Kara.

"Stargirl?"

"Yeah, it's me. Usagi sent me to help you."

"Ohhhhh…"

Thanks to the Warlord, Deimos was finally defeated in a one-on-one match. Green Lantern was able to secure the Silver Banshee, while STRIPE did the same to Metallo. Unfortunately, upon interrogation, both villains went catatonic upon being questioned. Sailor Moon said that somebody had placed mental conditions on the villains, conditions that would be hard to undo.

Later…

"Usagi, please stay," Morgan said, as he and Usagi had an intimate moment. "Be my queen."

"I…I can't Morgan-san," Usagi replied, as she looked away. "My place is on the outside. However, I wanted to give Cindy something to remember me by."

She then turned to her daughter. Usagi brought out her "Sword of Atlantis", and a cabbit egg.

"Cindy, meet 'Cynthia'. She has been by my side for many years. She is yours to help protect Skartaris. And this egg will hatch a companion for you to love, and to help you protect the realm."

"I…I thank you…Mother," the sorceress said, as she bowed and accepted the gifts.

Usagi then turned back to Travis Morgan, kissed him intimately, and ran off to join her comrades…

Once the repaired JLU Javelin was clear of the tunnel that led to the Hollow Earth, Usagi created a spell that strengthened the barriers between the two realms. She theorized that the reason Metallo and the Silver Banshee agreed to help Deimos take over Skartaris, was because of the kryptonite. Can't have that.

"Usagi?" Supergirl said, as she floated to Usagi's position (who was standing out in the cold, as she renewed the barriers). Supergirl was glad to have her full powers back.

"Yes, Kara?"

"Can you…teach me how to avoid utilize my powers better?"

"Sure."

And that was that.

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SMST: Hero Unlimited Next 4 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek", "JLU" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 4**

**

* * *

**

**Somewhere near Norway…**

"Thank you for coming, Lady Rantsu," said King Harold V, the present monarch of Norway. "This conference on 'Global Warming' is a necessity, in light of what has happened to the Kyoto Accords."

"You're welcome, sir," Usagi says, as sipped her white wine She purposely looked older and manicured in her gray, female cut business suit. And she was part of the Japanese delegation for the event. "I still think that the United States and the United Kingdom was correct in having misgivings in the treaty, since it would hurt their economies, thus allowing China and India a free hand in their lack of pollution controls."

"Then, why are you here?"

"While I feel that I am correct in supporting the actions of my nation's allies, that doesn't mean that some concession cannot be made. As you know, the Rantsu Foundation is a proponent of newer technologies that will ease the problems associated with pollution without damaging individual economies. Both China and India's refusal to adhere to the Kyoto Accords is stemming from pride rather than ability, in my opinion."

"I see…"

While Usagi was more practical in matters of environmental awareness, her god-niece and ally Princess Diana of New Themiscyria (i.e. "Paradise Island"), also known as "Wonder Woman", was a bit more strident in her views on the matter.

"…And if your unwillingness to push for environmentally-sound policy continues, there could be consequences to pay," Diana says. Like Usagi, she was dressed in a business suit.

"Are you saying that New Themiscyria is willing to force the issue?" said the American diplomat.

"What I am saying is that all options are opened to the Amazon nation, including the military one."

There was silence.

"If you excuse me, I need to get some air," Diana said, as she turns around to leave.

When Diana walks unto the balcony, he sees U.S. Federal Agent Jack ("King") Faraday.

"Oh, it's YOU," Faraday smirks, as he takes in a cigarette "drag". "Let me guess: you created yet another international incident, right?"

"Be quiet, 'King'," Diana says, as she leans over. "I don't need any recrimination from YOU."

Both Diana and King worked together back in the 1950s…under-duress. Since then, their relationship has been cool at best.

"Humph. Oh, by the way, the next time you make a threat to an American-official again, I might have to shoot you."

Diana smirks, as she lifts her arm, and taps her bracelet with a flick of her middle-finger.

King merely shakes his head, and proceeds to go back inside.

"Be seeing you, 'Princess'," King says, as he leaves. He sees Usagi, who was coming out of the conference.

"Usagi," King says.

"King," Usagi replies.

Once alone, Usagi speaks to Diana.

"Diana, why are you so high-strung?"

"I wanted to make the point that Themiscyria is a major power, Usagi."

"If that is the case, then you'd better work on your diplomacy. I had to talk down several of the delegates from going on the warpath so to speak."

"Usagi, how do you do it?"

"Well…a little charm goes a long way. Besides, I have years of diplomacy under my belt, and know how to play 'the game'."

"But we shouldn't do that. We should be open and honest about the matters of diplomacy. I was once the 'Goddess of Truth', for Hera's sake!"

"Then you will either need to become a full goddess once more, and that will make things easier for you, or you will need to learn to adapt to the ways of mortal men and women."

Diana just shakes her head.

Suddenly, Giganta, Firebug, Ice Sickle and Black Manta protégé "Devil Ray" attack the glacier where the global warming conference was being located.

"Dang," Usagi said, as she taps her communication pendant. "Martian Manhunter, this is 'Moon Princess'. Please send down reinforcements."

'Moon Princess, I'm kinda busy-

"J'onn, this is Diana. Send down reinforcements NOW."

Affirmative, Diana. I will be sending myself and 'Green Arrow". Please stand-by.

"Well, that was something," Usagi said. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"And now, let us begin…'Moon Prism MAKE-UP'!"

FWOOSH!

Sailor Moon has returned.

Diana twirled…

FWOOSH!

Wonder Woman has returned as well.

"Let's go!" 'Moon says, as she and Wonder Woman took to the skies.

Fire bug was using his flames to melt down the ice surrounding an object within the glacier.

"Hello, 'flamer'," said a voice.

Firebug turns to see a floating, Sailor-suited warrior of love and justice.

"Sailor Moon!" Firebug exclaimed, as he turned his flames unto the 'Moon.

'Moon cupped a gust of wind to create a barrier, thus preventing herself from getting 'toasted' (thanks to possessing knowledge of "Air Elemental Magic"). She then pushed the barrier back, and knocked Firebug unto his backside.

"Oof!"

Firebug was about to shoot off another flame, but 'Moon leaps unto villain, and-

CRACK!

-And knocks him OUT.

Meanwhile, Wonder Woman was having a knock-down, drag-down fight with Giganta. The Giantess was using her huge size and enhanced strength to give the Amazon Princess problems. However, thanks to being perturbed over the day's events earlier, "Wondie" was more than willing to flatten the villainess.

POW!

However, Devil Ray took advantage of the situation by shooting stun darts into Wondie's flesh.

"OW!"

"So, Princess," said the aquatically masked villain, as he points his chain gun at the heroine. "It looks like you are finished!"

"I don't think so!" said a voice.

FWIP!

An arrow lances through Devil Ray's chain gun. Devil Ray turns to see Green Arrow notching another arrow.

"The next move is YOURS, freak!" 'Arrow says.

"Of course, hero," 'Ray says, as he tosses a bomb at the base of the glacier, before running off…

At the same time, the villainess "Ice Sickle" was fighting off U.S. Federal Agent Faraday and his men. They had caught wind of what was going on, and had put on jet packs as a means of even up the odds.

"Freeze!" said Faraday, as he pointed his weapon.

"Hey, that's MY line!" 'Sickles says, as she created a blanket effect. Sure enough, Sickle's powers had cut-off the power sources of her opponents' jetpacks.

Suddenly…

SWISH! SWISH! SWISH!

Sailor Moon had caught sight of what had just happened to Faraday and his men. So, moving at super-speed, 'Moon began catching them, thus preventing them from falling to their deaths.

"That's TWO you owe me, Faraday," 'Moon smirks.

"Yeah, yeah," Faraday replies.

Unfortunately, with her arms tied, 'Sickle was in the position to take advantage of 'Moon's preoccupation.

"Now, I got you, Sailor-freak!" 'Sickle says, as she was about to put 'Moon, Faraday and his men in a solid block of ice. 'Moon might survive, but Faraday and his men would not.

"Cease," said Martian Manhunter, as he caught Sickle's hands. A gentle telepathic probe was enough to neutralize her.

Just then-

BOOM!

Everyone's attention was turned to the shifting ice and snow. Since the conference was on the glacier itself, there was a chance that the delegates at the conference will be in danger.

"Sailor Moon, deal with the source of the problem. Ice Sickle and I will handle the collapsing glacier."

"All right, J'onn!"

Sailor Moon flew over to the source of the explosion. She could see a man, being chased by Green Arrow, fleeing the scene towards a waiting submarine. 'Moon decided to prevent the man's escape, by going after his 'ride'…

Devil Ray runs towards his submarine. Originally, it was to pull away the prize that was waiting within the glacier itself. Well, screw that! He would rather feel Gorilla Grodds wrath, rather than get put into prision.

"You're not getting away!' 'Arrow says, as he chases 'Ray.

"Yes, I am!"

Just as he gets to his sub, the sub itself rises into the air. Underneath, Sailor Moon was holding the submarine, which was rather large in size.

"No, you are NOT," 'Moon says flatly.

Before 'Ray can respond, he is caught in one of 'Arrow's net trap.

"Told you," says 'Arrow.

"…"

Just then, the rumbling sound stops.

"I guess J'onn was successful," 'Moon says to herself.

In the end, the prize within the glacier was a Viking ship, where "Jon, the Viking Prince" slumbered in eternal sleep. He was cursed with eternal life by Lord Odin, but found that the blessing was a curse, after realizing that his beloved would not be there for him. Thus, he chooses to rest, rather than wander the Earth with a broken heart.

The irony was that the Viking Prince's "beloved" was Sailor Moon herself.

Between the time of her "Princess Serenity" identity and her "Usagi Tsukino" identity, Sailor Moon had been reincarnated several times. She had been reborn as a Princess to a local Norwegian king nearly 1000 years ago. Unfortunately, before she could realize her destiny as the Moon princess, she was murdered by an enemy of the Viking Prince. And that was that.

Later, Sailor Moon, in her Norse guise as "the Goddess of Lightning", personally took Jon and his ship to Vahalla, where he could live in paradise as a warrior.

On another note, substantial progress at the conference was made in eco-awareness. Time will only tell if and when such progress will bare fruit. Diana certainly hopes so.

**Location: Tokyo, Japan.**

"You sure want to do this?" Usagi said, as she and the Martian Manhunter, disguised as her friend "Rei Hino". The irony was that Rei was the sailor-suited warrior "Sailor Mars", the only form that could withstand, and harness, flames and fire elementalism. This was necessary in order to contain the menace of "Fernus", a yellow Martian who can harness fire, but was cruel. So being Sailor Mars was a fail-safe measure. In fact, the Martian Manhunter was originally asked by Sailor Pluto to keep an eye on Usagi until her Awakening as the Moon Princess. And it was only until this past year that Usagi had learned that her long time friend was, in fact, the Martian Manhunter.

"I need to," Rei replies. "It's been a while since I had been spent time on Earth as a human."

"Very well, 'Rei'. But first, YOU'RE treating me to a sun-dae."

Rei turns to her old friend.

"Don't be such a glutton, meatball head!"

Usagi merely sticks out her tongue in response.

**Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sailor Moon ST: Hero Unlimited Next! 6– By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, JLU and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This is a take on the JLU episode "Dead Reckoning".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 5: "Death of the Ape".**

**

* * *

**

**Location: JLU Watchtower.**

"…So I know of this great hamburger place in Metropolis that we could go to, Batman," Superman said, as he walked over to his colleagues Batman, Wonder Woman and Sailor Moon.

"Kal, you KNOW that Bat-kun doesn't like to socialize," 'Moon said as she logged out of the station computer systems. She and the others were performing the quarterly systems diagnostic on the station. "You might ruin the reputation of 'Dark Knight' - Oh!"

"What is it?" Wonder Woman asked with concern. She noticed something about 'Moon's aura…

"You're NOT the 'Moon Princess', aren't you?" Batman says with suspicion.

"Actually, it's me, Boston Brand, Batman," said Boston Brand, the one simply known as "The Deadman". "I'm here because the Master of Nanga Parbat and other monks were murdered by super villains!"

"Is Sailor Moon alright?" Superman said with concern of his former wife.

"Ah, she's fine," Deadman says. "A little ticked off, but she's understanding."

"Then we better figure out 'who' these super-villains are," Batman said. "I wouldn't be surprised if it's another recent organized encounter with Lex."

After a few hours, Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman come up with some leads.

"Yep, those are the goons, guys," Deadman said. "You know, this body ain't so bad…"

"Well, we definitely have Lex involved," Superman said, as he looked over the pictures. "And the 'Devil Ray' recently broke out of prison," Diana replies.

"Diana, do you remember anything out of the ordinary recently, involving Devil Ray?" Batman asked.

"I do recall Giganta saying one name: Grodd," Diana says.

"Then we better contact Solivar at 'Gorilla City'," Superman says.

"'Gorilla City'?" Deadman says.

"It's a place where hyper-intelligent, talking apes have built an advanced community that is far superior than any human city on Earth," Batman replies.

"Really?" Deadman replies incredulously.

"So says the man who's a ghost," Diana smirks.

"Point."

"Superman to Solivar," Superman says over a secured communications link.

"Solivar here," came the reply.

"We are calling to warn you of an impending attack."

"What a coincidence," the gray ape replied. "I was about to contact about that."

"We're are way!"

Ten minutes later, four bodies are beamed down to the site just outside of Gorilla City, which is disguised as a mountain range in the heart of Africa.

"Man, I wish I had a more powerful body," Deadman said.

"Actually, we need you to deactivate the defense grid that hides and protect this city," Batman says.

"Right," Deadman said, as he left Sailor Moon's body. As soon as the ghost left…

"Uh…"

"Usagi, are you alright?" Superman asked.

"A little shaken up, Kal, but I'll be fine."

"Glad to hear that, Sister," Diana said, as she comforted her godmother and aunt.

"Look," Batman says.

Soon, the illusion of the mountain range fades away, revealing a war-torn city.

"Let's go!" Superman said, as he and the others entered the city.

As Gorilla Grodd, Lex Luthor and Tala the Sorceress do their thing, the JLU plus Deadman do THEIR thing.

BLAM!

Sailor Moon and Wonder Woman were fighting Rampage and Blackfire. Both were strong, but Blackfire had the advantage of flight and energy-based powers.

BLAM! BLAM!

Sailor Moon dodges Blackfire's purple-colored energy blast. She then pulls out her Moon Scepter, which she uses as both a club and an energy apparatus.

"As soon as you are out of the picture, Lord Ranma will be MINE!" said the older sister of the hero "Starfire".

"I don't THINK so, Komand'r," 'Moon says, as she swung her scepter. "Moon Scepter ELIMINATION!"

A gigantic heart appears, and slams into Blackfire.

"Augh!"

"Moon Body SLAM!" 'Moon says, as she leaps into air, and slams down on her foe…elbow first.

"Urk!"

"And now YOU know that I'm more of Ranma's type than you will ever be!  
Wonder Woman and Rampage sweat-drops.

"…"

A few minutes later, after Superman defeats Bizzaro, a field of energy swarms the entire planet.

"You GOT to be kidding me!" said the now transformed "Wonder Ape".

Like Diana, Batman and Superman were transformed. However, Sailor Moon's change was different.

"ARGH!" Moon said, as her body was fighting for control.

"Why hasn't Sailor Moon been affected as we?" Diana asked.

"She has," Bat-Ape says. "Remember her last medical exam?"

"That's right!" Super-Ape exclaimed. Being close to Usagi, he remembered something about her that is related to this situation. "She's…she's…"

"RROWRL!" 'Moon roared, as she was slowly transforming into a giant ape form of "Oozaru". It was a form that the alien species "Saiyajins" that could be obtained under to light of the full Moon. But because Sailor Moon gets her power from the Moon itself, she can prevent a forcible change. However, do to Gorilla Grodd's attempt to remake humanity into apes, 'Moon is no longer in control.

"Usagi, you have to regain your composure!" Bat-Ape says.

Baring teeth, Usagi took great efforts in regaining her bestial side. Her developing fur now took a platinum blond tint, as she went "Golden Oozaru"…  
"You can do it, Sister!" Diana says.

With one more scream, Usagi broke through her transformation, reasserting her core's self.

"Huff," Sailor Moon said, as she calmed down. She was still slightly furry, but she had re-established her "Super-Saiyajin 4" form, a form that is essentially "half-humanoid/half-ape. Normally, only purebred Saiyajins can achieve such a form. But because of her adaptable alien genetic structure, Usagi could achieve this form as well.

'Moon looked fiercer than normal. Her hair was wild, she was muscular and taller, and she had dark red eyeliner that made her look perpetually angry.

"Nice," 'Moon smirked, as she flexed her muscles. "I had forgotten how nice it was…"

"We have to find Grodd and the others!" Bat-Ape says. Just then, an onslaught of supervillains and their flunkies enter the fore, as they attempt to overwhelm the heroes.

"Allow me," 'Moon said, as she opened her hand towards the onslaught.

"Don't kill them-" Super-Ape says.

"Don't worry, Kal-kun," 'Moon said. "Just because I have the urge to kill them all, I won't stoop to their level. MOON BEAM GLOW!"

FWOOSH!

The "Moon Beam Glow" attack was the lightest of her attacks while in Super-Saiyajin form, using a combination of Jedi Mind tricks and a concussive force, both wrapped in what is essentially a "special effect". Essentially, it mimics the Men-in-Black's "Neuralizer" device, which can affect people's memories. In Sailor Moon's case…

"What did you do?" Diana says, as she was amazed to see all of their foes in a zombie-like state.

"I put them in a hypnotic state," 'Moon says. At the "SS4" level, Usagi has the power to pull this off on a worldwide scale. "They are all yours, Bat-kun."

"We'll deal with them later," Bat-Ape says. "Let's stop Grodd."

A few minutes later…

"Here's Johnny!" 'Moon said, as she broke through the wall, where the shield generator/amplifier was stored. The JLU Apes saw that Lex and Tala was also transformed into Ape-like beasts. "You look funny, Lex!"

"Very funny, Moon Princess," Lex-Ape said drolly, as he points his weapon at the JLU Apes.

"No, it's too late for them to do anything!" Gorilla Grodd says. "Tala, get us out of here!"

"Of course, beloved," said Tala-Ape, as she generated a teleportation spell, that took them and their allies from the city.

"We have to do something," Super-Ape said, as he was about to pummel the generator.

"Kal, we need not be brutal, you know," 'Moon said, as she went over to the generator. "Lex is not the only person that is a brain.

After the generator was deactivated, reversing the "ape-fication" process, the orb was returned to Nanga Parbat with Deadman, who was finally allowed his rest in the afterlife.

Back on the JLU Watchtower…

"Um, aren't you going to change back?" Princess Diana asked, as she was getting a bite to eat in the commissary.

"Hmm?" 'Moon said, as she gobbled mounds and mounds of food. She was still in her "demi-Ape" form.

"Never mind."

**Tbc.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sailor Moon ST: Hero Unlimited Next! 5– By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, JLU and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This is a take on the JLU episode "Flash and Substance".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 5: "Day of the Speedster".**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Central City.**

On this day, young, photojournalist Usagi Tsukino, of the Daily Planet's Tokyo bureau, was in town to cover "Flash Appreciation Day". After years of being Central City's premier hero, Wally ("The Flash") West is being honored for his good works.

If he could stop to pat himself on the back for a moment…

"Well, thanks folks for your generosity," Flash says. "I really appreciate this honor, and will continue to earn it."

CLICK!

"Humph," Usagi said, as she took her pictures with her digital camera. It was hard to believe that Wally has come a long way-"

Suddenly, her view is obscured.

"Ranma!" Usagi fumed, as she lowered her camera. "Can't you stay out of my view for a moment?"

"What?" Ranma said, as he munched on his bag of sunflower seeds. He was dressed in his normal Chinese clothes.

Usagi sighed.

"Nothing."

Suddenly, Usagi and Ranma felt a disturbance in the Force…

As Flash left the podium on the steps of City Hall, he notices a volley of razor-sharp boomerangs flying his way.

"Everyone clear out!" Flash yells.

With the crowd dispersing, Usagi and Ranma ducked around the corner, and changed to-

"Moon Power TRANSFORM!"

"Helios Power TRANSFORM!"

FWOOSH!

-Sailors Moon and Helios! Sailor Moon was the "Warrior of the Moon", while Sailor Helios (i.e. Ranma-chan/Ranko Tendo) was the "Warrior of the Sun"; 'Helios was also the designated "Yellow Lantern", the erstwhile member of the Green Lantern Corp.

"Let's go!" 'Moon says, as she ran to the Flash's aid.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" replied 'Helios.

Meanwhile, Flash had managed to deflect the attack, but was snagged by a jet-powered boomerang.

"Ulp!"

While being carried away, a section of the "vehicle" pops up.

"Oy, Flash," said Captain Boomerang. "It looks like this is yer last ride!"

"Don't count me out, Captain Koala!" Flash quipped, as he smashed the monitor. "Man, I could use a hand-"

Suddenly, a giant, yellow hand grabs a hold of the boomerang.

"Huh?"

"We got you, speedy," 'Moon said, as she ripped open the release switch. "We can't stay out of trouble for at least a day, huh?"

"Hey, it hand my fault!"

"Then whose 'Rogue's Gallery' are we dealing with, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah…"

After the area was secured, the JLU members seeks out the source of the trouble, starting at the local hang-out spot for the Flash's super-villains.

"Check out the babes!" said one of the patrons, as Flash and Sailors Moon and Helios enter the premises. "I bet the red-head could do a number with that hot little body of hers…"

"Come here," 'Helios said, as she cracked her knuckles…

While 'Helios dealt with the offender, Flash and 'Moon sits down next to one of his Rogues…The Trickster.

"James, you're off your meds again," Flash says.

"Can't put anything past you, Flash."

Suddenly, The Trickster reached for his…his…

"Looking for this?" 'Moon said, as she took Trickster's snot gun, and made it disappear.

"Hey, give that back!"

"You know you're not suppose to have it," Flash says, as he calmed the Trickster down.

"Yeah, you're right-

"HELP!"

CRASH!

"And that's for trying to grope me, ya jerk!" 'Helios yelled.

"Anyway, tell us what's going on."

A few hours later…

"Welcome to the fortieth anniversary of the 'Flash Museum'," said Linda Park-West, Central City's premier news reporter. "I will be your on air host for this venture."

Standing around was the Flash, who was signing autographs. Working security was Sailors Moon and Helios.

"Did you have to bring THOSE women around?" Linda said quietly to her husband, off air.

"Hey, their old friends," Flash replied likewise. "Besides, one of them is really a guy."

"…"

"What?"

"I'm going inside," said the Korean reporter. "BE-have."

"Yes, ma'am!" Flash said jokingly.

Meanwhile…

"You two, over THERE," Sailor Helios said, as she directed members of the Central City Police Department. She and Usagi were deputized to make their presence official.

It does help that the two of them had connections in "high places".

"Yes, ma'am," said one of the officers.

"This doesn't seem too bad," 'Helios said, as she monitored the situation. As long as their aren't any mirrors around, there's NO WAY any of those freaks can enter the building.

"I hope you're right, Helios," 'Moon replied.

Unfortunately, Linda, who was about to go back on air, received the opportunity to "freshen up" by using a compact mirror.

"Thanks!" said the Mirror Master, as he, Captain Cold and Captain Boomerang teleport inside the Flash Museum.

"Aieeee-!"

"Linda!" Flash said, as he ran back inside.

"'Moon! 'Helios!"

"Right!" yelled the Sailor Scouts.

"So, the 'Number One' fan of the Flash is here too!" said 'Boomerang.

"You'll never get away for this!"

"I'd listen to the lady," Flash said, as he rescued his wife.

"It's the Flash!"

"What are we, chop liver?"

"It's that bimbo. Sailor Moon!" yelled 'Cold.

"Let's see if they can handle the Rogue's Gallery!" Mirror Master yells, as he shoots thin mirrors at the duo…mirrors that were razor sharp.

"Oh, come on!" 'Moon said. "You GOT to do better than THAT!"

"I just did!"

"Huh?"

Mirror Master sliced the ropes of an elevated display of hover platform from the techno-mage "Abra-Cadabra".

CRASH!

"Eek!"

POW!

The Flash comes up, and knocks the back of Mirror Master's head.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, Flash!"

Meanwhile, Captain Cold had managed to create a penetrable field of ice. It was so sensitive, that 'Helios' speed was being hampered.

"So…c-c-cold!" 'Helios says.

"Good! That means that I can put you on permanent ice!" 'Cold said, as he encased 'Helios in a block of ice.

Meanwhile, Boomerang managed to force the Flash into shielding Linda from another attack, forcing them into one of Mirror Master's traps.

"Flash!" 'Moon screamed. She noticed 'Helios predicament. "Sailor Helios!"

"Well, little girl," Mirror Master said. "It looks like YOU are alone!"

Sailor Moon thought for a moment, as she scanned the area.

"Then I have no choice but to do this," 'Moon said, as she tapped into her Air Elemental Spells, and threw a single lightning bolt. Instead of hitting the villains, it shot straight into one of Mirror Master's mirrors…

"It seems that I missed," 'Moon smirked.

"That was a mistake," Captain Cold said, as he pointed his cold gun at 'Moon.

"Was it?"

Suddenly, a red steak emerged from one of 'Mirror's mirror.

It was the Flash, who carried Linda back from the abyss.

"Thanks, Sailor Moon!" Flash said. "That's all I needed to find my way home."

Suddenly, 'Helios' ice prison shattered.

"GAH!" 'Helios yelled out. Using her affinity for the Water Elemental, 'Helio gained control over 'Cold's effect. She then refashioned the ice into jagged shards.

"HA!"

THUNK! THUNK! THUNK-!

"Gah!" Cold said, as he was pinned against the wall.

"What?" Mirror Master yelled, as he was about to fire off another mirror-based weapon.

"I don't think so," Flash said, as he rushed in and threw Mirror Master into one of his mirrors…and cracked it.

"Noooo!" Mirror Master yelled, realizing that with the mirror cracked, he was stuck in limbo.

"You'll never get me!" 'Boomerang said, as he tried to run away.

"Oh, no you don't-" The Flash began.

"Flash, allow ME," 'Moon said, as she took off her tiara. She flung it…

The Tiara whirled, caught 'Boomerang in the neck, and brought the Aussie back to 'Moon allowing her to-

POW!

-Knock him out.

"Ironic, isn't it?" 'Moon said.

"I thought I was the one with the quips!" Flash says.

"You suck at them, The Flash," Helios interjected.

"She right, dear heart," Linda said, as she kissed her husband on the cheek.

The Flash merely shook his head.

**To be continued in "Star Trek: Ranma's Adventure"!**


End file.
